This invention relates to a system for measuring a fluid flow rate by processing of acoustic waves propagating in this fluid. It also relates to a method implemented by this system.
Such a system can be considered in particular for the detecting of leaks in a duct.
It is generally an ultrasound technology that is implemented, i.e. a technology implementing the propagation of acoustic waves greater than 20 kHz, with the ultrasounds propagating particularly well in elastic mediums such as liquids or gases. Measuring the flow rate using ultrasound implements emitting and receiving probes, with the two able to be one in the same.